


Wipe you clean with dirty hands

by Narucch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU in which Jefferson didn't happen, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narucch/pseuds/Narucch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his sex-relationship with Nathan, Warren isn’t having much sex as of lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe you clean with dirty hands

Their special brand of friendship started with him downloading Grindr and making an anonymous profile, without even a profile picture. Nothing that could attract the attention of unwanted guy, he just wanted to browse. It had taken a lot of courage for him to actually click the download button—despite him reading the app description almost every day.  
It was scary. It meant acting on what he was feeling.  
Max was the protagonist of only half of his wet dreams; the other half was a collection of various people, from classmates to dorm mates to random truckers at the Two Whales. Okay, he was probably bisexual. Cool, no issue there. And while Max was into him, she seemed more into her friend Chloe—which was also cool, Max didn’t owe him anything and he also liked her as a friend. And while he did have a plan B-rooke for the drive-in marathon, rejection weighted on his chest like a rock. He could still fuck up, he was young. And thanks to technology, he could sightsee the gay male fauna of Arcadia Bay from the coziness of his own bed.  
There were around a dozen profiles in the area, and two were less than 7 feet away.  
One was Evan, he was sure; the headless body shot was taken in the dorms’ showers and the guy’s build was similar to Evan’s—but there was another profile very close. And online. Who had just sent him a message.  
_who the fuck are u_  
…charming.  
He also got another message from a guy who was a couple of miles away, probably in the city center, but he was more interested in the one guy in his dorm. Whose profile, of course, was vague and had no pic just like Warren’s.  
_Could ask the same question :o_  
Tho not really, since that attitude was Nathan’s trademark. Was he ready to hook up with him? Why was he even thinking that, Nathan was an ass. Was he gay? Bi? Maybe he was so douchy because of repression. So many questions. Warren thought Nathan was “hanging out” with Victoria but apparently she wasn’t the only one to love the D. _Ba dum tss._  
_what u looking for_  
That was a good question. At the thought of Nathan being on the other side of the screen, the adventurous curiosity of before was gone. Not like having an app made setting up a date any easier. All his insecurities were still there. Plus he knew what Grindr was (in)famous for. From no date to sex date in one chat… he didn’t feel ready.  
He would have typed a joke but it was kinda hard without someone in front of him to give visual feedback. Plus Nathan was intimidating. But he was on Grindr as well so maybe he’d understand?  
_I don’t really know. I have kind of accepted that I like dudes and since the girl I like very politely declined on the date I set up to confess to her, I just thought maybe it’d be cool to just try this and see how it goes._  
Stream of consciousness style. He just wanted to be earnest and not give Nathan expectations.  
_so u wanna fuck or not_  
Warren stared blankly at the screen. Nathan had no idea who he was and was offering him sex anyway. Didn’t that mean that he was okay with anyone in the dorms—minus Evan, since he had his own profile. Wowser. Nathan was _okay_ with him. Warren didn’t really know what to reply, so he typed a quick _kek_ , already thinking about how to say yes without sounding thirsty.  
_fukin Gayram, I knew it_  
What! How did he know? Come on, kek was part of pop culture, he wasn’t the only one using it.  
_How do you know?_  
_stop playing that crap wow in the cafeteria. ill clean my ass and come over in 10mins k_  
Good thing that Warren was already lying down on his bed, it made the process of choking an embarrassed scream in the pillow much easier.

*

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Warren threw a quick glance at the screen before excusing himself and getting up from the cafeteria table. Max’s wink made him blush. She knew that he was seeing someone and was being very encouraging overall, but that just made it worse. She didn’t know Warren was having sex with _Dickbagtheasshole_. Once hidden in a bathroom stall, he opened the familiar yellow app.  
_so what u think about bondage_  
Oh my fucking God.  
Warren was okay with most of Nathan’s requests.  
Their hangouts had been going on for a few weeks already, and already their second time Nathan had asked him to grab his hair.  
“Put some strength in it, Gayram, gosh.”  
Warren was okay with that. Warren was also okay with leaving hickeys on his collarbone, digging his nails in Nathan’s sides (he kept them really short so it didn’t really hurt) and doing it in weird and uncomfortable places. He wasn’t that okay with bondage, especially because he knew nothing about it and was supposed to be the one tying up Nathan.  
_Not sure it’s a good idea tbh D:_  
Yes that was a lame reply.  
_what a fkn killjoy_  
Warren sighed and laid his back against the stall door. He wasn’t against it. He has seen worse. Maybe that was the scary part, he wasn’t against fucking a tied up Nathan. He had mentally prepared himself for it the first time he stepped into the other boy’s room. Those framed pictures were really suggestive of Nathan’s preferences.  
_What I mean is that I have no idea how to do it and maybe it’s better to talk about it instead of texting so you can tell me exactly what you want and I can Google it up later_  
But Nathan’s reply was a bunch of links and a _cya later_. Cold as ice.  
In movies their of relationship always evolved. Warren thought Nathan could come in the bathroom quickly, make out and tell him what he wanted, but of course all he got were links. At school Nathan ignored him just fine and when they were in the gym’s lockers he proudly exposed Warren’s hickeys without mentioning him, not even blushing, being really vague about _fun time_.  
They didn’t even exchange numbers or talk at all after they were done. They only made out while they were having sex.  
Warren sighed again and went back to the cafeteria. Chloe had joined Max’s table.  
“My spider sense is tingling.”  
Of course Max knew that something was up. Warren dropped his bag on the floor and just shook his head.  
“She dumping you?” Chloe, of course, was more to the point.  
“Nah, just being… demanding.”  
Max patted him on the shoulder. “I know how you feel.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe laughed, but got serious again looking at Warren’s face. “Uh, sorry about that. You okay?”  
“Just needs to process this whole situation.”  
Nathan wasn’t exactly forcing him. Bondage wasn’t even one of his hard limits. But it hit him in that moment, that Nathan trusted him enough to be tied up by him and be helpless at his mercy.  
_Nathan trusted him_. All while ignoring him, not even exchanging numbers, not even chatting at night before going to bed, not even smiling at him when they were alone in a hallway.  
Max and Chloe got closer.  
“You know, we can help you if we know who she is.”  
_She_. Oh God. Warren would have loved to tell them but it was Nathan. They didn’t officially promise to keep their affair a secret but they had to, right?  
“…it’s a guy.”  
They both looked surprised for a second but quickly regained composure.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell us who he is, sorry for insisting,” said Max with an encouraging smile.  
“Well _I_ still want to know but who am I to destroy closets.”  
“That’s my job,” added Max. “But don’t worry I won’t snoop around! It’s just that you seem really nervous whenever your phone buzzes.”  
Warren sighed. “It’s not really healthy, yeah.”  
He just wanted to be acknowledged.  
“We won’t force you to talk, but if you need to, I’m here.” Max wrapped her arm around his shoulder and Warren did feel better.  
   
He checked the links Nathan sent him after Max and Chloe left. He expected worse than arms tied together, but he knew Nathan had more in store for him.

*

Warren likes not having erections, usually. He can over think, he can worry, he can imagine a lot of horrific scenarios and ways to prevent them from happening, he can feel morally good.  
But when his jeans feel tight and Nathan’s wrists are bound to his knees and Nathan trips intentionally and is whimpering on the floor, and the light from the projector is so light it slashes cold on Nathan’s pale skin, Warren can see his spine being trapped in the flesh and his ribs and God damn, that sight hits him at his core. On the inside Warren is ugly and fanged and wants to chew Nathan’s skin off, fingers trailing on his ribs, feeling the bones’ bumps where the skin is thin. He wants to see Nathan squirm.  
Warren places his shoe on Nathan’s hip and pushes to the side. Nathan rolls with his back against the floor.  
“Did you just fucking step on me?” The defiance in his voice melts with lust. He gets hard the second he utters the question and Warren does it again, he pushes upwards Nathan’s calf so he can see his pale thighs and ass.  
“Nice view.”  
Nathan jerks away from Warren’s foot and, still on the floor, does that ugly grin that flips several of Warren’s switches on. “Fuck me.”

*

His bondage skills got better over the weeks. His general BDSM knowledge as well after reading blogs over blogs and watching video resources and tutorials. He never performed aftercare which apparently was really bad but Nathan wasn’t cooperative about it, so it wasn’t his fault. They didn’t even have a safeword system in place. _Very bad_ , he was thinking about introducing it; he actually never got to do it.  
They were at his own place. Nathan was squeezing on him really hard but Warren was trying his best not to come yet, all while making out with Nathan and keeping his wrists pinned above his head, since he liked it that way apparently. It was weird to have such a change of pace, doing it _almost vanilla_.  
Nathan was sucking out Warren’s moans one by one with his mouth, sloppy kisses mixed with the occasional nibble, until his wrists jerked and Warren released them. Nathan took Warren’s hands on his own throat and pushed, without even waiting for Warren to shift his balance back to his knee.  
“Woah, crush the sides,” Nathan instructed him with a foggy smile, “not the front.”  
Warren got soft.  
“What the?” Nathan slapped his hands away. His face was already pretty red and sweat glued his hair to his forehead. “Warren?” He sounded so offended.  
Warren slowly slid away from him. Nathan was still hard and he quickly sat up as well.  
“Do you have a childhood trauma I need to be aware of?”  
Warren shook his head.  
“Then why the fuck are you crying?”

*

‘Communication is the key to every relationship’ and they weren’t having any of it.  
Bad and unhealthy. Warren sighed and rolled in his bed, covering his head with the blanket.  
After two weeks of Nathan ignoring him, he had gotten another text.  
_can u at least help me?_  
‘Helping him’ meant being his asphyxia buddy. Nathan would jack off while pulling his tie, using a lamp handle as pulley. His face was so red and his breath so erratic it was scary. Warren’s job was to make sure Nathan wouldn’t kill himself in the process.  
Fucking emotional blackmail. He didn’t know what the job entailed the first time, and all the other times he was just terrified. Every time his phone buzzed his heart skipped a beat.  
Not ready for that. Not his job. Not his responsibility. Why was getting soft one time a deal breaker? Apparently Nathan’s new thing was more important to him than the thing they had.  
Warren didn’t want to do it. But what if Nathan attempted it anyway and ended up killing himself? Warren had looked up the statistics. Too many casualties.  
   
“Block him.”  
It was simple for Chloe to say that.  
Cafeteria, lazy Friday past lunchtime. Their ritual meeting had become counseling in the past days.  
“I wish I could.”  
“Warren, you look so damn scared every time you take out your phone,” insisted Max. “Whatever he threatened you with, you can be helped. There’s the police…”  
The police could have been a sensible choice if Nathan wasn’t a Prescott™.  
“Does he go to Blackwell?” asked Chloe.  
Warren nodded without thinking.  
“Fuck.”  
“I don’t see him often or anything,” added Warren quickly, crossing his arms. “But blocking him wouldn’t change much.”  
“Talk to him? Explain him how you feel?” suggested Max. “It’s the most cliché suggestion there is but it really works.”  
Warren shook his head.  
“I think Max for once has a good idea.”  
All three of them turned to see Victoria, arms crossed and bitter smile, approaching their table.  
“You.” She pointed at Warren. “Now come with me.”  
“Were you fucking Nathan Prescott?” asked Chloe with her eyes wide open. “Respect.”  
Max glared at Chloe before giving him a concerned look.  
“Warren, hurry up, I don’t have all afternoon.”  
Warren stood up slowly. “What do I need to talk to him about?”  
“I don’t know. Tell him he’s being a dick, punch him, _suck_ his dick. Endless possibilities and none that really concern me. End it if it makes you feel better.” Victoria turned on her heels and walked towards the hallway.  
Max patted him on his back. “Good luck!”  
Warren quickly followed the other girl. “And why are you doing this?”  
Victoria shrugged. “It pains me to see my best friend refusing the easy solution to 99 of his problems.”  
They reached the boys bathroom. Hayden was standing in front of it, bodyguard style. Just how many people did Nathan tell? And he was having troubles confessing it to Max and Chloe. Did they all know from the beginning?  
“Keep him, break up with him, whatever. Just solve whatever shit thing you two have at the moment.” Victoria nodded in direction of the door and Hayden opened it.  
That was an impressive Vortex mafia display and he was probably fucking with its Godfather. Beautiful. He entered the bathroom and the stench made him curl his nose.  
“Nathan?” he called.  
A stall door flung open. Nathan peeked from it with a frown. “What the fuck do you want now?”  
“I think we’re held hostages until we… talk.”  
“Victoria,” he growled. He zipped back his pants and went wash his hands. “If you have something to tell me, be quick so I can go have lunch, Gayram.”  
So many questions.  
_Are you seeing someone else at the moment? Why do you need my help? Can’t we go back to what we had? Why do you need to blackmail me? Why can’t you see that I’m really stressed out about helping you? Why you never talk to me? Why did you tell everybody else? Weren’t we supposed to stay in secret? Why can’t we talk? Why am I afraid to talk to you?_  
Warren poured them all out and Nathan smiled.  
“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope you didn't notice but if you did, I'm not a native speaker and I'm sorry for the occasional awkwardness in the text. If anyone wants to beta it, shoot me a PM and I'll gladly fix it up.  
> Also yes, it ends like this. Do they go back together? Keep having that weird toxic thing going? Start from the beginning? Who knows. Certainly not me :v


End file.
